Martha Kent (Smallville)
Season Two As Clark had grown older, Martha had begun thinking about going back to work. An opportinuity presented itself, when Lionel offered her a job as his administrative assistant, much to Jonathan's disapproval, but she ended up taking the job. However, she later resigned from this position.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Suspect Getting a job wasn't the only change in Martha's life. Having been exposed to energy from Clark's spaceship, her fertility problem had been corrected and she became pregnant. However, tragedy struck, when Clark blew up the ship and Martha was caught in the shockwave. As a result, Martha miscarried, while Clark ran off to Metropolis for most of the summer.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: ExodusSmallville (TV Series) Episode: Exile Season Three Thanks to Jonathan making a deal with Jor-El, they got Clark back.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Phoenix However, Martha didn't learn the details of said deal, until months later: that Jonathan had promised to return Clark to Jor-El. This enraged Martha. In the end, Martha was unable to do anything, while Clark was sucked into a wall in the Kawatche Caves and Jonathan was placed in a coma.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Covenant Season Four Martha spent all her time by Jonathan's bedside, until she was unexpectedly reunited with Clark, who had been taken to the Smallville Medical Center by Lois Lane. Clark turned out to have been programmed by Jor-El, but Martha was able to undo the programming thanks to black Kryptonite.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Crusade The Kent family returned to normal life, but Martha felt a desire to have her own job once more and managed to convince Lex Luthor to let her manage the Talon.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Façade On the day of Clark's high school graduation, Martha and the other people in town learned that another meteor shower was going to hit Smallville. But, when Martha and Jonathan were going to leave town, they were confronted and taken hostage by Jason Teague, who demanded answers about Clark. Teague was killed during the meteor shower, while Martha was injured and had to be taken to the Medical Center but made a full recovery.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: CommencementSmallville (TV Series) Episode: Arrival Season Five Martha's life would once more take an unexpected turn, after Jonathan ran for state senate. However, mere hours after being elected, Jonathan suffered a fatal heart attack.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Reckoning Martha was left a widow and with a difficult choice to make: whether she would accept Jonathan's seat in his place. In the end, she decided to accept the seat.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Cyborg She also hired Lois Lane as her chief of staff.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Fragile Season Six Martha made the leap from state senator to United States senator, after her predecessor Edward Burke was murdered and Martha was recommended as his replacement.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Prototype Due to her new position, she departed Smallville and moved to Washington, D.C..Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Phantom Season Nine When Lionel died, he left Martha his entire Kryptonian library. Her move to Washington had continued to change her life. Discovering a secret government organization called "Checkmate", which could pose a danger to her son, she set herself up as the "Red Queen", to protect Clark. Martha had also begun to move on from the death of Jonathan and began to date Perry White. Together, they visited the Kent Farm. However, Martha found the return difficult emotionally and admitting that she didn't like being there, as it reminded her of her late husband. However, her visit hadn't entirely been to see Clark. As the Red Queen, Martha acquired the Book of Rao, a device able to send Kryptonians to another planet. Revealing herself as the Red Queen, she gave the Book of Rao to Clark, to handle an upcoming invasion by Kryptonian clones. Afterwards, she and Perry departed the farm, but she left him with one more gift: a red and blue suit.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Salvation Season Ten As costumed vigilantes were growing in numbers, there were also growing anti-vigilante views among the American people. This lead to the passing of the Vigilante Registration Act (VRA).Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Ambush However, Martha was able to rally support for the act to be overturned.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Beacon Martha also decided to give Clark and Lois the deed to the Kent Farm,Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Kent and later attended their wedding.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Finale, Part I Season Eleven | Powers = | Abilities = * * * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The role of Martha Kent was portrayed by Annette O'Toole who replaced Cynthia Ettinger, who had been cast in the role for the original unaired pilot episode. | Trivia = * Martha Kent was born ca. 1961.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Relic | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2001 Character Debuts Category:Superman Supporting Cast Category:Politicians Category:Businesspeople Category:Senators